Little Sister, Lil' Red
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Candre Andre/Cat friendship one-shot : I hope u enjoy


**A/N: kk, so I decided to do something different. Instead of doing my usual Cat and Beck romance I decided to take a shot of an Andre and Cat friendship brother/sister moment. I hope you enjoy : ) **

"Hey lil' red" Andre called catching up to Cat in the hallway.

"Hey Andre, what's up?" Cat asked in her bubbly excited voice, she was looking at her phone.

"Nothing much. Hey Cat, since you have been dating Beck and I've been dating Tori we never had a chance to hang out. You know just you and- the sound of Cat squeaking in joy cutting him off.

"What?" he asked curious.

"I just ordered an automatic frosting on cupcake machine on the SkyStore website, see" she pushed her phone is his face. "The perfect amount of frosting on any size cupcake" Cat giggled in joy. Andre laughed. _Only you Lil Red, Only you._ He thought.

The bell rang Cat grabbed his hands. "Come on, Andre!"

They entered Sikowits class. Beck and Tori were at the Black Box theatre practicing for a play.

"Andre, Cat I need you to perform an acting scene" Sikowits said.

"What do you need us to do?" Andre asked. He preferred music over acting any time but her was always up for a challenge.

"I need you to be an overprotective brother" he said looking at Andre.

"And Cat" Cat looked up from her playing with her hair. "Whaty?" she asked.

"You will be playing a young teen who is annoyed at her brother" Sikowit said. ''kk" Cat said walking on stage, Andre was behind her.

"Remember Improv this is all in the head" Sikowits said. '' Ready, Set, Coconut Milk" he yelled.

"I saw you with Steve today" Andre said, fake anger and concern in his voice.

'' Yeah, what's your point?" Cat asked sounding rude.

"I told you to stay away from him" Andre said.

"Why!" Cat asked/yelled.

"He is no good for you" Andre said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked bringing herself in her character.

Andre's mind went to the first time he heard her say that:

_13 year old Andre Harris walked around his neighborhood listening to music on his Ipod. Just then he saw a boy ganging up on a girl with brown straight hair with hints of red. She was short, to him she looked about 9 or 10. He had no idea why he did what he did. But he's glad he did it. He walked up to the boy and pulled them away from the fragile looking girl. "Leave her alone" he said. "Why what are you going to do?" he asked. He turned back to the girl. "Hey babe, come on. I will buy you ice cream. Just come. Come on." The boy said pulling the girl closer, pulling her from her hips. She looked very unconformable and scared. Andre became mad. He knew the thoughts running through this sickos mind. After all he was a teenage boy. "I said leave her alone!" Andre yelled pulling him away and punching the boy in the face. Cat squeaked in fear. The boy stumbled back with a bloody nose and ran away. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" she asked scared. " Of course not" he pulled his hand out of his pocket (the one he didn't punch the boy with) and held to her. She shook it with a huge smile. "I'm Andre. Andre Harris" Andre said smiling. " I'm Cat. Cat Valentine" she said smiling. "Interesting name" Andre said as a compliment. ''What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, almost in tears. 'Nothing" Andre said calmly. He smiled at his new friend. '' Let's go hang out" Andre said smiling grabbing Cat's hand. "kk" Cat said brightly, skipping to the park. Andre always wanted a little sister. _

Andre smiled in memory. The bell rang. He still was in his own little world. "Andre!" Cat yelled waking him up. She sounded worried. "Yeah." He said confused. 'Class is over, come on let's go to lunch" she said.

''Hey Cat" Andre said once they were seated at their usual table. " Hey Andre" Cat said happily.

"Remember the first time we met?" he asked. "Of Couse I do. You became a best friend and a big brother that day. I don't think I ever thanked you." Cat said wondering. '' Well thank you" she said brightly.

"No prob. You will always be my little sister Lil' Red" Andre said smiling.

**a/n: yeah…I know it's short. Tell me watchya think : ) I hope you like it. Please tell me if you want me to do more Candre (Cat and Andre) friendships. Inspired by an interview I saw when Leon called Ariana his sister : ) **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
